Dark Enough
by Centuries Together
Summary: Beatrice Prior has had a really hard life. But she survived. After starting a new High School, she wished she didn't. Used to be called 'I'm Okay'.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Beatrice Prior. But I wish it wasn't.

Lets just say my life hasn't been the easiest.

I wont give you all the details, well not yet.

I live with a cop, named Mac Taylor.

Why do I live with a cop?

About two years my mother asked me to go to the store to get her another pack of beer.

I didn't really have a choice so I went.

That was the biggest mistake of my life

Walking back I saw a van pull up behind me. I got scared so I started to run.

It was no use. I mean I was up against a car. I don't like talking about what happened the year I was with those men, so I wont.

Mac and his team found me handcuffed to a pole in only my underwear.

That was two months ago.

I hear a soft knock on my door.

"Beatrice?"

"Yes Mac?"

"Are you ready to go?" He asks. I sigh and open the door to my room and step out.

"Do I have to?" I ask.

"Yes you do. You'll be fine." He replies.

"No! I wont be fine! I'm a freak Mac, a freak. Look at my face!"

I say this because it has scars all over it. Every inch of my body does really.

I'm starting my first day of a new school. Factions High School.

It's weird, split into five groups.

Mac just sighs and picks me up, which he has no trouble doing seeing as I only weigh about 85 lbs.

o0o

The drive to school is silent. When I see it my eyes widen in shock.

It's _massive. _I say goodbye to Mac and get out of the car.

As soon as I get into the building someone sticks out their foot and I fall right on my stomach, and everyone roars with laughter.

_Oh God._

**Hi thanks for reading! I hope you like it.**

**Please, please, please, review.**

**Thanks**

**-Adara**


	2. Chapter 2

I look up to see the person who tripped me. He has blond hair and leaf green eyes.

"Nice one Will!" a girl with light brown skin, shoulder length raven hair, and dark brown eyes says.

It's only then I relies that my bag spilled all over the floor. I start picking up my things but when I reach for my pens, they're not there. That's because a boy; tall with a strong build, is helping me pick up my things. Once they're all put away the boy goes up to the group of people who are standing with the guy who tripped me.

"What the hell man?!" he yells.

"What? He probably thought she escaped from the zoo and was trying to protect me." That hurt.

Bad.

"Shut up Christina." So that's her name. The girl- Christina just rolls her eyes while all her friends stifle laughter.

"Come on lets go." The boy says to me. We walk to the end of the hall where it's quiet.

"I'm Al." he says smiling.

"Tris." I say. I decided to call my self that a while ago. Beatrice is dead. Gone.

"Don't worry about them Tris."

"Who are they?" I ask.

"Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, and Four. Or as everyone else calls them: 'The Gang'."

"Wow. That's really stupid."

"Ya I know right. Come on we have to get to class."

We walk down a few more hallways to get my schedule. I see everyone stop and whisper. Probably about my face.

Once we get my schedule I look to see what classes I have.

English-Mrs. Pedrad

Math-Ms. Matthews

Science-Ms. Matthews

Lunch

Reading-Mrs. Johnson

Music-Ms. Tori

Study Hall

I start to make my way to English.

o0o

I sit in the back of all my classes with my hood pulled over my head so I don't draw attention to myself. The bell rings and its time for lunch.**(A/N: this actually happened to me.)**

As I'm walking to a table in the back of the room I see Uriah. I start to get nervous as we get closer to each other. And trust me I had reason to be. As I past him, he poured his lunch all over me, which lucky for me contained pasta with boiling hot spaghetti sauce in it.

"There now you look a little bit better." He says with a smirk.

I just stand there shocked for a minute, until I regain my senses and run out of the room.

When I get to the bathroom there are tears flowing down my face. That has to be the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me. I get a fist full of paper towels and start washing my shirt.

"Tris you in there?" Al opens the door and comes into the room.

"Oh sweetie." He says and takes off his sweatshirt to give to me. I mumble a thank you and he goes to pull me into a hug.

"Don't! don't touch me. I don't like anyone touching me."

After the whole _episode_ of what happened two months ago, the only person that is aloud to touch me is Mac.

Al looks hurt for a second but then his face shifts to more of an understanding one.

"Come on. Lets go to music." He says. I just nod in response.

o0o

"Okay lets get started shall we?" Tori says. "Umm… new girl why don't you go first."

_Fuck _

I get up from my seat and go up to the piano.

_Breath. In, out, in, out_.

No. I can't do this. I get up from the bench and run out of the room. The last thing I hear is everyone's laughter.

o0o

I run.

I run all the way to the station where Mac is. When I get thru the door I automatically run into someone. I look up and see Mac.

"Hey. I was just coming to get you. Are you okay?" he says once he sees me.

"No" I say and then brake into a fit of sobs.

This is the first time I've cried sense they found me.

I guess this is what school does to people.

_Damb._

**Thank you for all the views! I love you so much!**

**Please review.**

**-Adara**


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours and a half later I finally calm down. Jo who is one of the female detectives comes up to me.

"Hey. Okay so tell me what happened today." She commands.

I take a deep breath before starting. "Well… I got out of the car and went into the building then right as I get into the someone trips me and I fall right on my freaking face. You know what they said to me!?" I say getting angry now. "They said I looked like I escaped by a zoo. A ZOO! Then at lunch, as if I hadn't already been thru enough, some one pored their lunch all over me! Look!" I say as I take off the jacket that Al lent me. "And last but certainly not least I was called up to sing during music class. You know how I feel about singing! Anyways when I got up on stage I got scared and ran off. Do you know how it feels to be laughed at by everyone!? I hate my life! I fucking hate it!"

I finish my story by trying to take her gun, it's not like I'm going to kill anyone important or anything. Just myself. Before I have the chance to do anything she kicks it out of my hand and handcuffs me to the chair I'm sitting on.

"I'm going to go get Mac." I just sigh and nod. You see, the only reason I live with Mac instead of any of the other detectives, is that he completely suicide proofed his apartment for me. Lets just say I'm not in the best place right now.

One minute later Jo comes back with Mac.

"Come on young lady we're going home."

"Fine." I grumble.

o0o

The apartment is fairly big for two people, there are three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room.

"Bea?"

"Mac?" I say in the same tone.

"We're having guests over for dinner tonight. Is that okay?"

"Ya I guess. Who is it?"

"The new neighbors." New neighbors?

"You mean that apartment next door that can hold like 10 people? Those neighbors?"

"Yes now go get ready."

o0o

When I'm done getting ready I'm wearing a black long sleeved T-shirt and black jeans. I hear a knock on the door.

"Bea will you get that I'm sill getting ready." Mac shouts from the other room. I pull up my hood and go to answer the door. When I see who is standing outside I gasp.

"No, no, no, this is not happening!" I yell

'The Gang' is standing outside my door. I don't even close it I just sprint strait to my room. They will be _living_ right next door! I don't think they even saw my face so they're probably just standing there confused. I hear Mac starting conversation with them. How could he? Well he probably doesn't know that they made my day hell.

"Bea what are you doing?"

"I-I cant go out there." I say trying not to sob. Again.

"Why not?" he asks. I hear them whispering things like 'what's going on?' and 'who's in there?'

Mac opens my door before I can stop him.

"It's you!" one of them shouts. I push Mac out of my room and a minute later I hear the door shut.

"Bea?"

"Go away!" I just crawl into my bed and fall asleep.

o0o

_I don't know how many days I've been here. But I know I'm starving. I hear the door opening. _

"_Hey babe." His voice is so cold it sends shivers down my spine. "You look a little warm. Here let me help you with that." He comes over to me and cuts off everything I'm wearing except my underwear._

"_Is that better?" He asks with a sick laugh before crashing his lips into mine. I start to scream; which is a mistake because he hits me in the jaw. Hard. I just sit there crying. Helpless. When he's 'done', he leaves me. Until next time._

o0o

I wake up screaming with sweat on my forehead. I often have nightmares about what happened.

I feel like I'm suffocating. I need to get out. I grab my jacket and run out of the building. I sit on the steps crying until I feel a hand on my shoulder and let out a scream. I mean it's like 2am.

"Hey its just me." Says Four's deep voice. I stare into his deep ocean blue for a moment before looking away. He sits down next to me.

"Was that you I heard screaming?" he asks. I just nod.

"What happened?"

"Nightmares." I just barely choke out. I can't help it. I start crying again. He pulls me into his arms and I sob into him. I feel safe in his arms, which surprises me because I haven't felt safe in a really long time.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"For what." I ask

"I should've stood up for you today. I don't know what was wrong with them. They've never done something like that before."

I'm kind of surprised that he said that.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"So Tris, what's your story?"

"Well…"

**Holly fuck! 330 views! I screamed when I saw that.**

**Thank you so, so, so, much. Please, please, review. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS TELL THEM TO ME!I Love you so much**

**Kisses,**

**-Adara**


	4. Chapter 4

Wait. What I am doing? I can't tell him anything.

"I don't have one." I finally say. He laughs out loud.

"Every one has a story. And you look like yours is longer than most."

"Why should I tell you anything about me? How do I Know your not going to go tell Christina or something so you can tell me how shitty my life is?! Newsflash! I already know that!" I don't know why I got so angry, I just did.

"I'm not like that Tris! You can trust me."

"How." I ask. "How do I know I can trust you? I barley know you."

"Lets change that then."

"What?"

"Lets get to know each other." He says like it's the most normal thing in the world.

"I'm not worth your time." I reply quietly.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"  
"Why are you putting yourself down like that? Your beautiful." Now it's my turn to laugh.

"That has to be the biggest lie I've ever heard, and trust me; I've heard a lot."

"Oh please. Anyway, Tris Taylor tell me about your life."

"Did you just call me Tris _Taylor_?"

"Ya, I mean that's your name isn't it? Sense you live with Mac Taylor I just thought-" I cut him off. "Well you thought wrong."

"What is your name then?" It's only then I relies the mistake I just made. You see; my name was _everywhere_. The news, the paper, everywhere.

"Umm… well-I… What about you number boy? What's your real name? 'cause I know it's not Four."

"A name for a name?" he asks. Should I tell him? I mean, I feel like I can trust him. I also feel like this could be the beginning of something special.

"Sure. I think I can manage that"

"Tobias Eaton." When he says it, I smile a little.

"Tobias." I repeat mostly talking to myself. "It suits you." His smile is huge now.

"Your turn." I take a deep breath before telling him.

"Beatrice Prior." His eyes grow wide. He looks like he is trying to talk, but nothing is coming out of his mouth. I let one tear role down my face before getting up and sprinting into the building.

"Tris! Wait!" I hear Tobias call from behind me. I just keep running all the way to my room. I crawl into bed and fall asleep, thinking about what I had just done.

o0o

When I wake up and remember what happened last night; I wan to put a bullet thru my brain. How could I be so stupid?

I get up and take a shower. After I get out, I put on a black long-sleeved shirt with a black sweatshirt over it, and black skinny jeans.

o0o

I get out of the car and walk into the building. As I turn the corner someone grabs my arm.

"Hey stiff." Says a boy I don't recognize. He is tall with black hair and cold green eyes. He pushes me up against the lockers. "I'm talking to you. Are you deaf?"

"Let. Go. Of. Me."

"Oh don't be like that, stiff. We could have a lot of fun." He says putting his hand on my thigh. I pray to God that this is not happening again. He leans really close to me; about to say something when he is ripped of me and slammed into the locker across from me.

"Touch her again I slit your throat. Got it?" Tobias' voice is deadly calm. The boy nods franticly before getting dropped onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" now his voice is full of concern.

"Ya." I lie

"Stop lying to me Tris. Any idiot can see your not okay." I slide down the lockers letting my head, rest on my knees.

Tobias sits down next to me and pulls me into his lap.

"I'll never let anyone touch you ever again." He says quietly.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

**Sorry it's so short. And yes I had to do that**

**THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH FOR ALL THE VIEWS. I LOVE YOU!**

**Please review.**

**Kisses**

**-Adara**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris POV**

"What are you doing Four?" A girl- Nita I think that's her name.

"N-nothing." Tobias said pushing me off his lap. Wait? What's going on?

"Why are you with _her_?" She says pointing to me. Nita's wearing an insanely tight crop top, witch to me kind of looks like a bra, very short jean shorts, and of course: 4inch heals. Instead of answering her Tobias just gets up walks over and presses his lips to hers. _What?_ I am so confused. Are they dating? Okay I can't watch this anymore. I get up, pull my hood over my head and walk away. I feel hurt for some reason. I trusted him.

_You took your walls down, and look where it got you. Idiot._

Now I know. I'm never trusting anyone. That's just the way it is.

It's me, myself, and I. _**And my walls are higher than ever.**_

I know exactly where I'm going: Walgreens. I walk into the store and buy a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Did he really effect me that much? I mean I haven't smoked in a long time. Its one of those 'it takes away the pain' things.

I stand outside with the cigarette in my mouth. Do I really want to do this? I tried so hard to quit, yet here I am back at square one, I think as I light it and breathe it in.

**Four POV**

What did I just do? I watch her retreating figure full of regret.

Beatrice Prior. Of course I recognized the name. I mean, who wouldn't? She was missing for a year. No one knows what happened while she was gone; only her.

She's so fragile that, one wrong move could break her. I think I just made that move.

"Come on babe lets go ditch." Nita says. Paying no attention to her, I follow Tris. She walks out of the building and I follow her strait to… Walgreens? Why? I stay in the parking lot while she goes in. When she walks out she has a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. That alarms me for some reason. Why does that alarm me? Think. Think.

_Oh._

Last night while we were talking, I noticed a patch on her arm. She was trying to quit smoking. Then it hits me like a train: everyone has different ways to make the pain seem less noticeable. That's hers. Smoking. But she was trying to quit.

I stand there watching her as she breathes in death, trying to take away the pain I caused.

**Tris POV**

I'm on my third one. God I hate myself so much right. Mac was so proud of me for quitting. Now that I think of it, I need one more thing. I run into the store and buy it. The sales lady gave me a disapproving look. Who cares what she thinks? 'cause I don't. I start walking back to school.

o0o

I don't even know what period it is. And honestly, I don't care.

I have this wired feeling that I'm being watched. You know what? I know exactly what I'm going to do.

It takes me awhile to get there, 'cause you know this being my second day and all. I peak thru the door to make sure no ones there. Perfect. I'm all alone. Once I enter the music room I go strait to the piano. I haven't sung in a long time. Not sense Caleb died. But that doesn't mean I haven't written any songs. I take my song-book out of my backpack and flip thru it. I have so many; I don't know which one to choose.

Found one! I put my hands on the piano and start singing. **(A/N the song is warrior by demi lovato)**

_This is a story that I have never told_

_I gotta get this off my chest to let it go_

_I need to take back the light inside you stole_

_You're a criminal_

_And you steel like you a pro_

_All the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle would_

_So ashamed so confused_

_I was broken and bruised_

_Now I'm a warrior_

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor is made of steel you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me again_

_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire_

_You can save your apologies, your nothing but a liar_

_I've got shame, I've got scars _

_That I will never show _

_I'm a survivor _

_In more ways than you know_

'_Cause all the pain and the truth_

_I wear like battle wound_

_So ashamed so confused _

_I'm not broken or bruised_

'_Cause now I'm a warrior _

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior _

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me_

_There's a part of me I can't get back_

_A little girl grew up to fast_

_All it took was once, I'll never be the same_

_Now I'm taking back my life today_

_Nothing left that you can say_

'_Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway_

_Now I'm a warrior_

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior _

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me again_

_No oh, yeah, yeah_

_You can never hurt me again_

When I finish the song I feel like crying. But I wont. I promised myself I would never cry over _them_ again.

I wrote this song about getting my life back, trying to be normal. But I will never be normal. I've been thru too much.

That's defiantly my favorite song that I've written because it explains me perfectly.

_I'm a warrior._

**Four POV**

Her voice is angelic. It left me speechless. One sentence stood out to me though.

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in._

Braking down her walls will be a lot harder than I thought.

**1172 views. HOLY FUCK. *****high pitched screaming***** anyway, I thought Warrior was a really good song for this story. How did you like Four pov? THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL! Please review.**

**Kisses**

**-Adara**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris POV**

I don't even feel like staying at school. What's the point? I don't even know what period it is. So I decide to walk home. But I need to stop somewhere first.

I start the walk to the cemetery. I can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched.

o0o

It doesn't take long to get there. I make my way to where Caleb is berried.

"Hi Caleb. I miss you. A lot. So much has changed sense you've been gone. Andrew left mom and me. He left saying that _we_ weren't good enough, that _we_ were a terrible family. Sick. I still have nightmares about that belt. Him telling us that it was for our own good, that it would make us better people. I honestly don't know about mom. No one has told me where she is. If you ask me if I thought it was her fault for what happened to me, I don't know what I would say. I mean if she hadn't become an alcoholic then I wouldn't have had to go out that night. So I don't know if I'm happy or not that she's not here because I don't know if I can forgive her. I know what you're thinking: that I'm being selfish, that I should forgive her. It's not that easy though. Oh! I sang today. I think that's one thing I've done in a while that you would be proud of. I think I'm going to wright a song about dad. 14 years of abuse is what scarred me most I think. I don't know what I'm going to call it, but I'll make sure you'll approve. I started school. It sucks. I swear it will be the death of me. I have survived so many things, and I think High School will kill me. Well, I better get going. Be expecting up in heaven, I should be up there pretty soon. I love you."

I think I heard a gasp when I said the thing about seeing him soon. But when I turn around, no ones there. Must have been my imagination. I walk home and start to wright my new song.

**Four POV**

She walks up to a grave at the cemetery. I can't listen to this I feel like that's intruding too much. So I just walk around and after about twenty minutes I decide to go back to where she was. I only catch the last bit of what she's saying: "Be expecting me in heaven, I should be up there pretty soon. I love you." I gasp. Is she going to kill herself? No. Nope. Never. I'm not going to let that happen. _If you care about her so much, why did you pretend you didn't even know her this morning dumbass?_ I ask myself. And honestly I don't even know the answer to that question. I watch her get up and walk back to our apartment building.

**Tris POV**

I like the song so far. But writing it really reminds me about my life and how awful it is. I just want to die. But I can't, not yet. Not until I finish my song. I can create pain though. I go to my room and pick up the pack of razors I bought from the store. I walk into the bathroom and take off my shirt and pants so they don't get blood on them and sit in the bathtub. And I just start.

One.

Two

Three

Four

Five

Six

I move to the other arm

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

Six

Down to my thigh

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

Six

Seven

Eight

Nine

Ten

Eleven

Twelve

Other one

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

Six

Seven

Eight

Nine

Ten

Eleven

Twelve

I stop when I feel light headed because of the blood loss. I'm about to get up to wrap my cuts when I hear a knock on the door. I don't answer. Maybe they'll go away if I don't say anything.

"Tris I know you're in there, and if you don't answer the door in the next minute I'll brake it down."

_Shit!_

I throw on my clothes and run to the door. It's Four. He looks about ready to kick it down, so I open it.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask in a monotone voice.

"Yes. I need to talk to you."

"Well umm… I cant talk right now I'm… busy." I say thinking about the blood dripping down my arms and legs.

"What are doing? I can help."

"No, no you can't. Listen, Four you need to leave. I don't want to talk. I just want to be alone."

"I just want to apologize about what happened this morning." He's starting to look fuzzy. I should have wrapped my arms but I didn't have time. I'm losing to much blood.

"Tris are you okay?"

"Hmm?"

"Tris-" I don't get to hear the rest of what he's saying before I fall into darkness.

**Four POV**

"Tris-" I don't get to finish my sentence before she falls to the ground. I rush to go catch her. What's going on? My question is answered when I look down to her arms. There's blood pooling out of cuts on her wrists.

"FUCK!" I run to the bathroom and towels to apply to the cuts. "Stay with me Tris." I'm pleading foe her to stay alive.

"Tobias?"

"Tris! I'm here. I need you to stay awake okay?"

"No, no I don't want to." Her speech is getting slower from all the blood she's loosing. But how? I already put enough pressure on her arms to stop the bleeding. Why is she still losing blood?

"Tris are you bleeding anywhere else?" she nods her head.

Okay umm people normally cut their arms and… thighs. Oh. I don't want her to feel violated but I _need_ to stop the bleeding or she'll die. I slide down her jeans just enough so I can see the cuts. It's even worse than her arms. There's blood everywhere. I need more towels but when I go to the bathroom, there aren't any left. No, no, no! She's bleeding out. I take off my shirt and rip it in half. I tie it tightly around her legs and the blood stops. I pick her up and carry her into my apartment and lay her on my bed. I go to get the wrap out of the box next to my bed and re-wrap her wounds.

**Follow me on instagram: **

**Thank you so so so much! I love you all!  
please review.**

**Kisses**

**-Adara**


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

**Chapter 7**

**Tris POV**

My head hurts like hell! Where am I? This is not my room. I hear voices, but they don't sound close. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and stand up. As I start walking to the door the voices start to get louder. I crack it open just a little so I can see out.

_Holy fucking shit._

'The Gang' is standing on the other side. They're all talking; no one has noticed me yet. I need to get out of here. Now. But I also need to know what the hell happened.

_Think, Tris!_

Oh.

Everything hits me like a wave. Four, Nita, smokes, Caleb, singing, _razors._

God damn it, Four! Why'd you have to come knock then? I look down at my arms; he wrapped them. A small smile makes its way onto my face. I don't even know why.

"Tris?" I jump at the voice. "Oh thank god!" Before I know it, Fours strong arms are around my body. He sets me down.

"How long?" he says.

"How long what?" I ask, confused. He doesn't say anything he just takes my wrist in his hand and brings it up.

"Oh um… I need to go home. Mac is probably worried sick." I say trying to avoid this conversation as much as possible.

"Please, Tris. I'm worried about you." He says in a pleading tone.

"Why!?" I snap back, "you don't even know me!"

"I can see it." He says looking at the floor.

"See what?" I ask, still annoyed.

"The pain and sadness in your eyes," he says meeting my eyes, "There's so much o it. Its hard to miss." I can honestly say that caught me off guard. I don't know how to respond.

I clear my throat awkwardly. "I really need to go home." I say quietly.

"Okay"

I start walking to the door when I realize everyone else is out there.

"Shit, Four. How am I gonna get out?" I ask looking around the room. "fire escape." I whisper. I walk over to the window and open it.

"Uh Tris, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm leaving." I answer, already outside the window standing on the platform.

"Are you insane!?" he yells.

A wicked grin forms on my face. I look him dead in the eye.

"_But, of course."_

**A/N: I'm SO SORRY for not updating. I'll post another chapter really soon. If you have any questions about why I've been gone, DM me. This chapter is really short but the next one will be a lot longer. I'm really sorry.**

**-Adara**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Tris POV**

I can't sleep.

Its 3:28am. I've been staring at the sealing for hours.

Four doesn't really care about me, right? _Of course he doesn't. He doesn't know you, and you're a worthless piece of shit! _Oh yeah. I forgot. I can't lie in this bed anymore. Ill be more insane than I already am. I get up and grab my laptop. I'm righting a book, you see. It's about this girl; her name is Melody. To everyone else her family is perfect, but in reality it's pretty fucked up. Not in the way mine was but they just kinda hated each other. Anyway, Melody struggles with depression and the only time she told someone her answer was 'Why? You have a perfect family and a perfect life. I think you're just upset'. So I continue righting about Melody Price for about an hour or so. 4:31.

I decide to put on some music. I walk over to my speaker and turn it on. But I really should've checked the volume.

_**WE'LL GO DOWN IN HISTORY**_

_**REMEMBER ME FOR CENTURIES!**_

I turn it off as quickly as possible. I hear a loud thump from the other side of the wall. I think someone just fell out of bed. Oops.

"What the hell!?" I hear. I think that was Zeke. I was embarrassed but I'm basically dying of laughter now. Mac comes into my room with a disapproving look on his face. Lets just say this isn't the first time I've made this mistake. He cant hold that look for long though. He soon starts laughing with me.

There's a pounding on the door of our apartment. "Shall you get it or shall I?" he asks.

"I think it'd be better if you got it." I say with a huge smile on my face. He walks out of the room to go deal with some very angry neighbors.

o0o

I'm sitting on Al's car in the school parking lot telling him the events of last night.

"Oh my god! That is amazing!" He says laughing.

"Al!" I turn my head to the person who just called out his name.

"Oh hey! I didn't see you yesterday." He says to a girl with golden colored eyes and surprisingly, a shaved head.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" she says, gesturing her head to me. "Oh yeah! Lynn this is Tris. Tris this is Lynn. She's my step-sister."

"Nice to meet you." I say with a smile. I honestly can't believe I'm even talking. There's something about her though that makes me feel loose and fun. We stand out by Al's truck until the bell rings and its time to go to class.

o0o

All my classes have been uneventful so far. Except for science. We're making a serum. Ms. Matthews says it's just for fun but the glint in her eyes makes me nervous. Anyway, its lunch and I think I'm sitting with Lynn and Al. my first _real_ friends. My body is used to not eating so I'm not hungry. Even if I was, I wouldn't eat anyway. It turns out we all have music together. That's good. I'm still really embarrassed from what happened the other day. The bell rings and we start walking to music. We take our seats next to each other.

"Oh no." I hear Al whisper.

"Hey look! It's the fag, the whore, and the freak!" Football players.

"Fuck off, man!" Lynn yells. He looks like he's about to reply when Ms. Tori walks in.

"Peter, Drew sit down now." They do it immediately. "you guys can have a free day today. I have work to do." Everyone turns to their friends and starts to talk.

"Y'all wanna just ditch?" Lynn asks.

"Yes."

"Hell yeah!"

As we leave, Fours eyes meet mine. They're tired. Probably from what happened last night. I smile thinking of the memory. He must be thinking the same thing because he smiles also.

"Ooooh is Miss Triss making googly eyes with the quarter back?" coos Al.

"Quarter back? I was just looking at Four."

"A.k.a the quartrer back of our schools football team." Says Lynn. Oh damn. I didn't know he was the god damned quarter back. I hate to be stereotypical but aren't they normally douche bags? _Really Tris? Judging someone because of what they are? Don't be a brat. _ I snap myself back into reality and climb in the back of Al's truck.

"Put on some music!" I yell. Lynn reaches for the knob and we are surrounded by a world of singing along horribly and laughter.

_I've never had so much fun._

**A/N: Okay so that was a bit longer. I LOVE Fall Out Boy so you'll be seeing more of them. Please, Please, Please review. I love you.**

**-Adara**


	9. PLEASE READ

_**PLEASE READ**_

_**I'M REALLY THINKING ABOUT CHANGING THE NAME OF THIS STORY BECAUSE I FOUND SOMETHING WAY BETTER TO NAME IT. I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YALL THINK ABOUT IT SO PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS. IF I GET REVIEWS THAT SAY THAT YALL ARE COOL WITH THAT, ILL UPDATE LATER TONIGHT. IT WILL BE THE SAME STORY. JUST A DIFFERENT NAME**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**Tris POV**

Lynn, Al, and I went to this place called 'The Pit'. It was a really cool place. There were fights you could watch, and food, and even a tattoo parlor. I actually had a really good time. I haven't felt this way in a while. It's nice. I'm lying in my bed right now. I'm writing a new song. It's almost done. The reality of the song made me cry while writing it. I really just need some peace and quiet right now. So if course, 'The Gang' is blasting their music next door.

I can't focus on my song with all that fucking noise. I'm just gonna have to ask them to turn it down. I walk out of our apartment and go up their door. I raise my hand to knock, praying it's Four who answers. But of course, with my luck Zeke answers it.

"What do _you _want?" he spits.

"I was just asking if you guys could please turn down your music? I'm trying to focus on something really important, and that music isn't helping." I say calmly.

"Oh really?" he says with raised eyebrows. Okay I'm getting pissed off. I keep my form.

"Please, just for a little while? Like ten minutes. That's all I'm asking."

"Zeke, bro! Whose there? Oh hey Tris." It's Four.

"Yeah, I was just asking if you could turn the music down? I'm working on something in my room and you know, the walls are really thin so…" I trail off. Zeke pushes Four out of the way.

"We'll call this revenge for last night." And with that, he slams the door. You know, I've kinda come to the conclusion that they're all a bunch of dip-shits. I let out a puff of air and trudge my way back to my room. Mac called earlier saying he had a really big case and probably wasn't going to be back till late tomorrow. I have the apartment all to myself, which is unusual actually.

I have no idea what to do. I don't really want to call Al and Lynn because I don't want to bother them. I'm scared of what I can do when I'm by myself. I'm so fucking tired though. Maybe I'll get some sleep.

o0o

_I feel numb. I can here the belt cracking and the sound of it hitting my back. My mother is upstairs in her room. She's plugging her ears. I'm sure of it. She likes to believe this isn't happening. He is really mad tonight. I don't even know why. "HEY!" I hear a shout. Oh please no. It's Caleb. He is the only thing I have; he can't get hurt because of me. I don't really know what happened next. I woke up to find out he didn't._

o0o

I wake with a scream. I hate that one. I'm crying. I also hate that. I get up from my bed and start pacing around the room. There's a vase of roses on my dresser. I grab it and throw at the wall. "Fuck!" I scream. I'm bawling now. I do to the corner of my room, slide down the wall, pull my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them.

'Kill yourself'

'You're disgusting'

"Shut up." I whisper.

'Nobody loves you'

'You're a fuckup'

'You deserved it'

"Shut up!" louder this time.

'You're way to fat'

'You should skip lunch'

'Slit your wrists, you attention whore'

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" I scream. This happens sometimes. The voices. They're hard to get rid of. I can't breath. I'm trying to but nothing is happening. _The song. Think about the song._ Oh. I just finished. Okay this is good, I'm calming down. I get up from my fetal position and make my way over to my bed where my song-book is. The music has stopped. From the other room, I mean. A banging on my wall.

"What the hell is going on over there!?"

"N-nothing." I stutter out. It goes quiet. I sigh. Not of relief, but of tiredness. I don't want to be here anymore. But that goddamned song. I _need_ to finish it. I know exactly what I'm going to use it for.

_It'll be the last thing I ever do._

**A/N: a bit shorter but I'm so tired. I did change the name. Sorry for any confusion. NEXT CHAPTER UP ON SATURDAY. It'll be longer. Thank you.**

**DM me. I get bored and want to talk to people. Love you.**

**-Adara**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**Tris POV**

Ugh. I feel like shit. I didn't go back to sleep last night after I had the nightmare. I'm staring at the ceiling listening to music. It's Saturday so I don't have school. I'm listening to one of my favorite songs in the entire world. You see, when I was little one of my friends had a big party and on the way back to my house I was in a car with my two best friends. They were practically sisters to me. So anyway, we were all in the car when a certain song came on. We all at the same time said that we liked that song. Their mom turned the volume way up and rolled down all the windows. We sang the song at the top of our lungs.

_Lady, running down to the riptide_

_Taken away to the dark side_

_I_ _wanna be your left hand man_

_I love you when you're singing that song_

_And I got a lump in my throat_

'_cause you're gonna sing the words wrong_

I always get teary listening to it. Their names were Annabelle and Claudia. And they're the main reasons I don't have any friends. You see, Claudia got caught up in popularity; and trust me, I was far from popular. Annabelle eventually found someone better than me to be with. What they don't know is that it crushed me. I can never be comfortable with friends because I always think they'll leave. Annabelle and Claudia were my entire world. I still love the song though. It reminds me of when we were happy. If you haven't figured it out, the song is _Riptide _by Vance Joy.

Mac is still out on his case so I'm home alone. I started school near the end of the first semester so it's almost Christmas! Now I'm not religious, at all. I've always loved Christmas though. Only because it seems like everyone is happy. I like that feeling. I hear a knock on my door. I slowly get up and walk to it. I open the door and I am scarred for life. Nita is standing at my door with her long coat wide open. You know what's under that coat? If you guessed no clothing at all, then you are correct!

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" I scream covering my eyes. I saw her immediately close her coat.

"I thought this was Four's apartment!" she screeches.

Four must have heard his name because he opens his door.

"What's going on? Nita what are you doing here?" he asks.

"Put your girlfriend on a leash Four!" I scream trying to forget what I just saw.

"Oh yeah baby, I'd like that." Nita coos.

"OH COME ON!" I will never recover from this.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Four yells, clearly very confused.

I am so pissed. Either Nita's messed up, or Four likes some kinky shit.

"Your girlfriend just fucking flashed me!" I'm still yelling. Four furrows his brow.

"W-what? Why?" He says.

"I thought it was your apartment!" Nita says, defending herself.

"What if one of my friends answered the door!?" Four's getting angry.

"They woulda seen one pair of messed up tits, that's for sure." I mumble under my breath.

"Shut the fuck up _Tris_! You're no American beauty. So you need to shut your ugly, pathetic, fat, face you bitch!" She screams.

That shouldn't have affected me, but of course it did. I am ugly, and pathetic, and fat. My eyes start to water. _Dammit Tris! Get yourself together!_ I turn around and head back into my apartment. I hear Four and Nita yelling outside.

"That's it! We're through!" Four screams.

"It's because of that stupid little slut isn't it!?" Nita this time.

"Leave! Get out! I never want to see you again!" That one was Four. I hear a scream of frustration and heavy footsteps.

"Tris?" A knock on my door. But right now I just need to be alone. God damn I'm being dramatic. I need people to fuck off though.

I go to the speaker and choose a song.

_**Lets be alone together**_

_**We could stay young forever**_

_**Scream it at the top of your lungs.**_

This has to be one of my favorite songs of all time. The lyrics are just so… I don't even know. The banging gets louder but so does my music. Why does life have to be like this? It's like one big series of disappointments. Four gave up. Gone back into his apartment I suppose. Fuck everything god dammit! The next song that comes on is one I've loved for a long time.

_The worst things in life come free to us._

_It's too cold outside for angels to fly._

**A/N: YOU WILL SEE THAT SONG AGAIN. I love you all. You're amazing as fuck. Thank you so much. **

**-Me **


End file.
